Zinyak
History Youth Zinyak grew up in a remote village called Zinshire and was the son of a butcher and a seamstress. The most important thing he gained from his father was his lust for power. The day before his 13th birthday his mother took him to Zinkar's Pastry Shoppe where he worked for the summer gaining an appreciation for culinary arts. He became well known in his village thanks to his cream puffs in which he sold door to door and was successful enough to have enough money to gain admission to Zinkov Preparatory Academy, the most prestigious school in Zinland. Though he had enough money he had to endure physical and academic testing to gain admission. It was during his studies and entrance exams where he became infatuated with literature. He had gained a major interest in the writings of Jane Austen. It was because of his essay on her work that got the admissions board to allow him entry in the school. Zinkov Prep and Military Service Zinyak had a rival in school named Zinfax who disliked him due to his lower-class upbringing. While studying he started to learn about intergalactic warfare and diplomacy. One day his teacher Zinlow told him not to let anyone stop him from pursuing his dreams which helped inspire him to graduate with honors after four years of studying. After he finished school he killed Zinfax and joined the military. He went through eight weeks of training and succeeded thanks to his hatred of the enemy. During his time in training his sergeant told him he was a natural born killer which Zinyak took as a compliment. After basic training he was sent to the front line of a war on the planet Bedard where he led the charge against Commander Franscot. Zinyak waited until the cover of night until he attacked their base and smothered Franscot with his own pillow. He helped the Zin Empire greatly during the war, eventually defeating the Bedardian army. Rise to Power After his success he was given a promotion and gained a rival within the military, Zinfob, who claimed Zinyak was unfit for command due to his bloodlust and lack of a conscience. Zinyak was given a tribunal where he defended himself and the case was dismissed. Afterwards he hunted down and killed Zinfob and after more successful campaigns he was given his own ship. Zinyak sought to find a foe that could provide a challenge to him and after destroying twelve civilizations he came across the Jetyang Theocracy who had mastered planetary shield technology. However the Zin were able to destroy the shield and Zinyak met Bishop Quirkzug who pleaded for Zinyak to spare their lives. Quirkzug challenged Zinyak at arm wrestling in which Quirkzug won and so Zinyak killed him and slaughtered his people. Zinyak chose a young soldier named Zinjai to be his second in command after quizzing him on basic etiquette. During the training they were attacked by Ariel the Furious and the Buune Armadda, however they were able to destroy the fleet and Zinyak beheaded Ariel with a bread knife. After the training was finished Zinyak destroyed the Kjoertnerfer Tribes of Central Alspazia which angered the rest of the civilizations on the planet so Zinyak performed a planet-wide genocide. Zinyak eventually overthrew the current Zin Emperor and took the title for himself. The Simulation After conquering more civilizations Zinyak felt something was missing, then he realized he wanted to test civilizations instead of just killing them, and so he created a virtual simulation to break the wills of those kept inside. In order to break their wills he designed the simulation to be based on the person's deepest fear. One by one he started putting his enemies into the simulation and eventually he set his eyes on Earth. Saints Row: The Third Zinyak saw that Earth's greatest threat was Johnny Gat, and so once he was alone on the Syndicate's plane Zinyak abducted him and placed him into the simulation. Saints Row IV Years after Zinyak abducted Johnny he led his attack on Earth, and abducted the President of the United States along with their cabinet and placed them in the simulation however Kinzie Kensington was able to escape and rescue Keith David and the President. In order to show how powerful he was he destroyed Earth but that only motivated them further. They met up with the king of a planet Zinyak conquered who aided in freeing their friends and one by one started freeing the others, and eventually led them to freeing Johnny Gat. Zinyak made a deal with Keith David in which if he brought him the President he would bring back Earth and so while they were preparing to attack Zinyak his army attacked them and Zinyak was able to capture Kinzie thanks to Keith's betrayal. Keith did what he was asked and led the President to Zinyak but decided against helping the Zin and thus helped the President find where Kinzie was being kept. After freeing Kinzie they were able to lead an assault in both the simulation, shutting it down, as well as the real world. Zinyak and the President fought one another but Zinyak was defeated and killed by the President who then became the new Emperor.Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Zin Empire Category:Saints Row IV Characters